


Prenuptial (Dis)Agreements

by Cheloya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. There are some things on which Sesshoumaru will not bend.





	Prenuptial (Dis)Agreements

Jaken was beside himself. Rin was just confused.

"But... why did Sesshoumaru-sama send the pretty lady away?" she inquired, brow furrowing. This set Jaken off on a short, shrieking tirade about how it was not her place, nor his, to ask questions of their Lord Sesshoumaru, and if he chose to share his thoughts with them then it would be because they were fortunate, not because they had asked.

Sesshoumaru set his hand upon Rin's head just long enough to quell the rising argument, and answered her question succinctly.

"She would not abide my keeping you."

Jaken just wept.


End file.
